Tu eres la mitad de mi corazón
by UntouchableLove17
Summary: Rogue no toma la cura, pero ¿ Donde estuvo mientras se desarrollo la ultima batalla ? ¿ Como hizo para controlar su poder ?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de X-Men, no son míos.

Después de mucho pensar he decidido escribir mis historias en español, que es mi lengua materna, me gustaría que le den una oportunidad.

* * *

Ella sabia que lo que estaba por hacer estaba mal, iba a traicionar a sus amigos, pero ellos no la entienden, ellos no tienen su poder, no tienen miedo de acercarse a alguien sin temer que va a absorberlo o que va a tener sus poderes, ellos nunca van a entenderla. Pensaba que Logan su " padre ", la detendría pero no fue así el respeto su decisión y dejo que ella misma tome el camino que creía que era conveniente. Cuando salio de la mansión, ella miro para atrás, dudo por un segundo pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, corrió hasta la parada del autobús mas cercana y cuando llego el autobús subió sin dudar en su decisión, ella quería una nueva vida y estaba dispuesta a conseguirla.

* * *

Magneto estaba en la casa de una mutante, conocida como Destino, ella los había ayudado mucho porque aunque no se involucrara estaba con ellos, ademas que había sido una gran amiga de Mystique. Mientras ellos estaban hablando, el vio que los ojos de ella se hicieron blanco, el la miro preocupado pero después se dio cuenta que estaba teniendo una visión.

\- ¿ Que haz visto Destino ? - el le pregunto.

\- El inicio de todo ha comenzado - ella dijo.

\- ¿ De que hablas ?- le pregunto Magneto.

\- Acabo de ver una desertora de las filas de los X-Men - ella dijo.

Eso me pareció extraño porque sabia que Charles no tenia ningún alumno que quería la cura, entonces me acorde de ella, la chica que había secuestrado, Rogue creo que era su nombre, sabia que el no iba a poder ayudarla y quise que se una a la hermandad, pero Charles no me lo permitió, Pyro fue el único que me siguió.

Cuando Magneto salio de la casa de Destino, mando un grupo de mutantes para que vayan a buscar a Rogue, entre ellos Pyro, sabia que iba a ser dificil para el aceptarlo, pero si ella acepta su propuesta iba a ser una gran ventaja para ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de X-Men, no son míos.

Hola! - Se esconde detrás de un escudo - Se que hace mucho no actualizo esta historia, pero he tenido un problema muy serio y eso me ha quitado toda la inspíracion para escribir, pero ahora que quiere volver a mi voy a aprovecharla.

* * *

Cuando Rogue se bajo del autobús, vio a todos los mutantes que se quejaban de la cura y mientras caminaba hacia la fila, se sentía una traidora, pero era lo que tenia que hacer, ansiaba sentir el roce de un ser humano, un abrazo o un beso, sin que alguien tema que lo absorba, mientras la fila aumentaba ella miraba por la dudas que algunos de sus amigos no estuviese ahí.

Cuando llego su turno, ella entro al lugar y una doctora muy amable la recibió, ella le contó cuales eran sus poderes, y la Dra se puso los guantes mientras preparaba la cura en una jeringa.

\- Tranquila, Cariño - la Dra le dijo - muy pronto volverás a ser normal -

Rogue cerro rápidamente sus ojos y espero el momento mas esperado para ella, pero en ese momento se escucho un ruido afuera del consultorio, ella abrió los ojos y vio que la Dra se fue, espero unos segundos y humos empezó a invadir la habitación, ella busco un lugar para salir, pero allí no había ventana o ningún lugar para salir de allí.

Muy pronto el humo llego donde estaba ella y después de unos segundos ella se desmayo, cuando el humo se discipo Pyro y Tabitha, mejor conocida como Boom-Boom entraron en la habitación, Pyro agarro el saco que Rogue se había sacado y la cargo en sus brazos. Inmediatamente fueron hasta donde estaba la camioneta de Lance Alvers.

\- ¿ Así que ella es la famosa Rogue ? - pregunto Boom-Boom

\- Así es- le dijo Pyro mientras la observaba.

\- Es guapa - dijo Lance Alvers - Ahora veo por que estas enamorado de ella -

Pyro lo miro molesto, estaba cansado de decirle a todo el mundo que no estaba enamorado de ella, que era solo una amiga cuando estaba en la X-Mansion y que ella era la novia de su mayor enemigo. Pero el ya estaba cansado de decirle a todo el mundo eso, así que se quedo callado, aun no podía creer que ella iba a tomar la cura, eran tan hermosa y dulce, pero seguramente para el pedazo de hielo andante eso no era suficiente.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de X-Men, no son míos.

* * *

Cuando Rogue abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía que todo le daba vueltas y sentía unas ganas de vomitar.

" Debe ser el efecto de la cura " se dijo a mi misma.

Espero que el dolor de cabeza desaparezca y cuando abrió los ojos completamente, se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar diferente al que recordaba, también se dio cuenta que en sus muñecas tenia esposas de metal. Ella intento liberarse de eso, pero no pudo, inmediatamente empezó a hacer ruido para que alguien la encuentre y la libere. Rogue se sorprendió cuando vio quien entro en ese lugar.

\- Veo que haz despertado - dijo Magneto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿ Que quieres de mi ?- le pregunte molesta.

\- Quiero ayudarte con tus poderes - dijo el.

Rogue lo miro sorprendida, ella conocía a Magneto y sabia perfectamente que el no iba a ayudar a alguien sin obtener algo a cambio. Ademas ella sabia perfectamente que el estaba detrás de sus poderes.

\- ¿ Por que quiere ayudarme ? - ella le pregunto.

\- Porque no quiero que una hermosa mutante, se convierta en una patética humana- dijo Magneto.

\- y seguramente yo tengo que ayudarte a destruir la raza humana - ella le dijo.

Ella no le estaba preguntando, ella le estaba diciendo lo que ella creía que era verdad. Rogue estaba molesta porque el estaba usando su mayor deseo para conseguir lo que el quiere.

\- Piensa lo que quieras Rogue - le dijo el - esta oferta tiene un tiempo limite -

El se acerco a ella y la miro expectante, pero como ella no dijo nada, el se dirigió hacia la entrada de la tienda.

\- ¡ Espera !- ella dijo y el sonrió - si yo acepto - la sonrisa de Magneto se hizo mas grande - ¿ Tengo que estar de tu lado en la guerra que esta por venir ?-

\- No, necesariamente - Magneto dijo - Solo quiero ayudar.-

Cuando el dijo eso, ella lo miro confundida, sabia que Magneto estaba planeando algo, pero no sabia que.

\- ¿ Que gana si yo acepto su propuesta ?- ella le pregunto.

\- Ademas de haber ayudado a un hermoso mutante - el dijo - reparare algunos errores que por mi egoísmo y malas intenciones he hecho -

\- ¿ Como podría ayudarme ?- ella le pregunto.

\- En la hermandad tengo algunos mutantes que pueden ayudarte con tu poder - el le dijo - Entonces ¿ Aceptas mi propuesta, querida ? -

Rogue sabia que si aceptaba era como si aceptaba a ser miembro de la Heramandad de Los Mutante Diabólicos, pero estaba cansada de pensar en lo que pensarían los demás. Ademas ella sabia que si controlaba su poder, controlaba las voces que tenia en su cabeza.

\- De acuerdo - dijo - A-acepto la propuesta -

Cuando ella le dijo que si a Magneto, el abrió las esposas que tenia en las muñecas, ella inmediatamente empezo a masajearse las muñecas porque las esposas estaban muy apretadas.

\- Bienvenida a la hermandad, Rogue - el dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de eso, el se fue ahí dejándola sola y pensando si había hecho bien en aceptar la propuesta.

* * *

 **¿ Que les parece ? En el próximo capitulo conoce a ciertos mutantes y se con Pyro.**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de X-Men, no son míos.

* * *

Rogue se quedo en la tienda hasta que Pyro apareció en la tienda, fue muy difícil para ambos después de la ultima vez que se vieron, cuando el dejo el Jet de los X-Men.

\- ¿ Que haces aquí ? - ella le pregunto.

Que ella haya aceptado la propuesta de Magneto eso no significa que se lleve bien con el o que vuelva a ser amiga de Pyro.

\- Magneto me pidió que te traiga esto - el le dijo.

Pyro le dio una especie de bandeja o algo por el estilo con comida.

\- Gracias - ella le dijo.

Cuando ella acepto la bandeja, se dio cuenta que el no dejaba de mirarla y se sintió nerviosa, inmediatamente recordó cuando el estaba en la mansión, la miraba de la misma forma.

\- Creí que eras fiel a los X-Men- el le dijo.

\- Lo soy - ella le dijo.

\- ¿ Entonces porque aceptaste la propuesta de Magneto ? - el le pregunto.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia - ella le dijo molesta.

\- Tienes razón a mi no me importa - el le dijo y se fue de allí.

Rogue puso los ojos, Pyro seguía siendo el mismo arrogante e insoportable que conocía, pero aunque no lo iba a admitir nunca, lo había extrañado, pero es algo que jamas iba a admitirle.

* * *

Cuando Pyro volvió a donde estaban sus "amigos", se sentó al lado de Lance Alvers.

\- ¿ Le llevaste la comida a tu chica ?- el le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Cállate - le dijo molesto.

\- Pyro todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que esa chica te vuelve loco - dijo Tabitha.

Pyro no dijo nada aunque el quería negarlo, era verdad. Rogue lo volvió loco desde la primera vez que la vio, cuando el la quiso impresionar con sus poderes, pero como siempre el pedazo de hielo andante, hizo todo lo posible para llamar su atención, el lo logro y después de un tiempo la desecho. Por eso estaba enojado el, porque Bobby se dio cuenta que el sentía algo por Rogue y no le importo su "amistad".

\- ¿ Estas bien, Pyro ? - le pregunto Tabitha.

\- Si - le dijo el.

Pyro se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se fue a dar una vuelta por el campamento, hace mucho que no se sentía de esta forma, el pensó que sus sentimientos por Rogue estaban enterrados, pero veo que estaba equivocado, aun seguía enamorado de ella y eso era lo que mas le molestaba. Porque aunque todo el tiempo se remarco que ella había elegido a Bobby para poder odiarla, no lo lograba y no creo que alguna vez lo logre.

* * *

 **¿Que les parece ? Se que en este capitulo prometí que Rogue iba a conocer a los mutantes que la iban a ayudar con su poder pero quise poner un momento Ryro. Asi se llama el ship de Rogue-Pyro.**


End file.
